


Have It Out

by bachtoreality



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, augmented pritchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachtoreality/pseuds/bachtoreality
Summary: There are a few OC, (forgive me father for I have sinned).Frank lets it loose that anyone within the company with ocular augments are being recorded.  Adam takes advantage of this and realizes something about Frank he wanted to know.Francis and David are FWB in this for plot reasons.





	Have It Out

At a desk sat a secretary, her nails tapping on the polished marble as her eyes drifted through constantly shifting newsfeeds. Their holographic ghost dancing like lights on her pale skin. She ignored the tall, brooding man in black who approached her desk, his every step a metallic patter of twisted wire and flesh fighting with coiled tension. He was a constant thing- much like the unchanging dread and terror that danced with characters known before her. He was bad news.

“Pritchard?” Came the name, bitten from terse lips.

“He's in there- just knock. Unless you wanna hack the door again in broad daylight again...” She spoke, her gaze still not meeting him. A sharp pointed finger engaged a the commlink on one of the many screens before her.

An annoyed voice answered the soft chime of the receiver it was edged and tinted by static, “I am very busy, Margaret. Someone tried to take down my personal network again.”

“Yeah, Frank I think I got someone here who knows more about it than I do...”

“...I'm not receiving visitors today.” Francis spoke in a clipped tone.

“He can hear you.” Margaret deadpanned.

 

Adam leaned in, taking the pad from yielding hands. “Yeah, Francis I can hear you. Open the damn door.”

There was moment of silence. Adam stared at Margaret who returned the gaze with one of her own, not intimidated by the sheer menacing presence of the man before her. She was a rock, and someone even with his magic pheromones couldn't read half the time. Sometimes he wondered if she was augmented to be entirely without weakness.

“Want a coffee?” She asked, sighing as she typed into her pad.

“No.”

“A tea?”

“No.”

“We also have seltzer.”

“I just want to see Franc-”

A small beep interrupted them.

“Dr. Pritchard will see you now.”

Had Adam been able to roll his eyes any harder the augmentations would have shot out like programmable bullets.

 

“I found out what you've been hiding, Francis.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about, Adam. And you don't always have to say my name like that.”

“Like what?”

“You know what.” Pritchard was getting worked up. His paranoia in full swing.

Adam smirked. He stepped forward breaking the space between them with a single stride. Their height difference was more discernible at this distance. Frank shrunk back like a child from the dark.

“What is with all the bugs, Francis? You're breaking a lot of company policies here. Not to mention multiple laws. Wanna go back to prison so bad?”

“It's a contingency plan. Nothing more. You're as much a product as a person Adam. We need to record what goes wrong with you as a part of the debugging process.”

“That is all fine and dandy, but Francis- I know what files you've been accessing.”

There was fear in Frank's eyes, he wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor and become a pool of nothingness.

“What were you looking for Francissss-?” The hiss of the augments at work stretched into his spoken word- a fragrant musk hit Pritchard.

“That's fucking cheating.”

“It's the new flesh I hear.”

The smell was cloying, it choked his senses. A blush crept to his face as he felt his limbs loosen up while the pheremones did their job. Generally logic would make you think this process were to be less effective on likewise augmented people, but for some reason- possibly illogical- Frank got the feeling the pheremones hit him harder than other subjects.

“You've been running a continuous feed on me, haven't you?”

“That's nothing new, Adam. Been doing that for a while.”

“How long?”

“At least since your ocular implants were installed.”

“Are your implants also being monitored?”

“In theory, yes. They are recorded continuously and are stored in the network for around year before we designate unimportant footage for deletion- to efficiently use space.”

“Why have you been watching me specifically?”

“You...” Pritchard trailed off, his eyes scanning the room. “You're an anomaly, Adam. No rejection of synthetic materials, no neurological damage- not even a shred of immuno-response to the new augments. It's nothing I've seen before. I'm a hacker, not a doctor- but even I know something is going on. David wants me to keep an eye on you.”

“Do you just do whatever David asks?”

“Depends on how he asks it.”

The sneer Jensen hits him with his bitter and it makes Frank smirk. He has the upperhand even through the fog of musk.

“I'm the head of cyber security. You're the head of security. When one arm breaks, the other compensates. You're either a ticking time bomb or a marvel of biological engineering. It's worth the invasion of privacy to find out, don't you think?”

Adam is frowning, his glare unseen but felt through dark lenses. His lips were pursed with great displeasure.

“If you insist on monitoring me you're going to have to be of some use, Francis. We need to work together.”

“Oh you know me- thriving off teamwork. Just don't drag me into anything stupid. I enjoy my current employment.” Adam was already half way to the door, his boots making determined steps.

“Not nearly as much as I enjoy the employer, though.” The shit eating grin Pritchard had painted on his face was met with the solid slam of a plexiglass door.

 

 

It wasn't that David and him were lovers, they just fucked when the convenience of the situation took them. Like right now, as Pritchard is on top, riding David's cock hurriedly trying to come while not thinking about another- someone more surly and intimidating with a voice like gravel. Instead he hears a voice he doesn't want, nasally where it should be edged. It can't be helped, given his circumstances.

It took everything not to roll his eyes, but instead he doubled his efforts riding harder to just come and get this out of his system. Sure they were using each other, they both were aware of that, but it was worth it as he came with a loud moan- come softly dribbling down his overly sensitive cock. It was twitching with every last snap of his hips as he fucked himself through his orgasm. David was still going on about something- asinine dirty talk as he dragged Frank down. Holding his hips as he fucked brutally into him seeking his own release

Moments later he was dressing expediently and tying his hair back. To the untrained eye he was just normal old fussy Pritchard. Nothing new. Even as he felt the sickly cold of come inside of him trapped beneath his trousers.

He didn't even bother to say goodbye. Sarif hardly even noticed. It was the nature of their relationship. Nothing new, nothing to say. They were convenient.

  
There was something entirely inconvenient about what was waiting at his parking spot.

“Aren't you on assignment?” The words were non-committal, but terribly acted. The skin on the back of his neck tightened with nervous tension.

Adam just stalked forward, grabbing the leather of Frank's lapels with a gentle forcefulness-the kind only a professional could pull off- and inhaled deeply.

“You stink, Frank.”

“Yeah and you're not a bouquet of roses yourself.”

“Found something interesting in the communications network. Going to need your help with this one.”

“That's unfortunate, Jensen. I was about to head home. Considering I have other things to do than babysitting you on the nanny cam.”

“Nah, you're too busy fucking the boss.”

“Yeah, and? We're adults.”

“Sure, that'll stand up at an ethics hearing.”

“It will if it's not unethical- which it is not. We're just doing what lonely people do. I know you've had a hard time since you and Megan split and the becoming half robot hasn't helped but most people like to find release. Release outside the self. It's therapeutic.”

Jensen didn't seemed convinced.

“I want you on the comm-link first thing tomorrow. This can't wait.”

Pritchard sighed, mounting his bike. Through the roar of the bike and the overwhelming vibrations of the throbbing engine he could feel how tense, how exquisitely on edge Adam made him feel. It was the only thing he could feel. His sensitive cock limping to life. He shot out of the garage to flee the sensation. Dark lenses covered following eyes. Pritchard softly gasped, imagining that stare as a gentle caress.

 

The ride to his apartment was a hard one. His cock was a treacherous thing, riding against his thigh in semi arousal as the vibrations of the bike tore through the rough denim of his pants. He was achingly hard. Roughly his body hit the small couch in his apartment, elegant hands tore his fly open and he was jerking himself in a flurry of motion. Come leaked slowly from his abused hole, he imagined it was Adam's. That he had been fucked- used- and tossed to the ground, forced to look up at a tall dominant figure looming over him. The augments shining with the reflections of city lights that leaked through the blinds. He wanted cruel words to demand he come- come looking into beautiful commanding eyes. Eyes he wanted to see but were usually covered in the cruel black of a lens not permitting.

 

He came with Adam's name a symphony of chaotic need on his lips. From somewhere inside his head there was a dull sound- like a shutter on a camera.

 

Adam had a simple routine. Something that he had adopted to deal with his earlier acquired traumas- to keep grounded. He woke up early, ate enough sugar and protein to sustain his increased energy requirements. It was something he did not particularly enjoy, but after ignoring his new regime of 5,000 calories and up a day he had found himself without working legs.

It took an entire box of energy bars to get him walking again. He then took a shower, taking care to lubricate and dry out the more delicate parts of his circuitry. It was in this time he would drift, consider the new and old. Last night he had hacked into Frank's feed. The sounds- so close- of his moans calling out... Under the hot spray his skin moved with the most pleasant of shivers. His breath cut and soft as he felt his cock spring with interest.

 

It didn't make any sense to him. Why would Francis be so quick to dismiss him at every opportunity- why would he be fucking David so obviously- if he wanted Adam? There was no denying that Pritchard was not a social person. At the best of times he was pretentious and self absorbed with a leaning towards complete isolation. Or so Adam thought. Until he found out about David through his last adventure in hacking the messaging server while following a lead. It was an invitation, something not explicit but unmistakable in it's intention. There was a language to it- never refer to the act directly but it was always off hours but on or near the job site. Like it was a manner of convenience.

For all of the times Francis shot him down for being unprofessional, he was fucking the boss. He could feel the red hot fire of jealousy shoot through him, the same way it did the first time he figured it out, and it left him recoiling with a distant embarrassment.

He had immediately began insinuating the relationship to Pritchard. Just more ammo to shoot back when the hacker decided to fling vitriol his way. The first time it shut him up- the most beautiful red blush fighting it's way up his prissy face. There was a soothing joy to it. But then Francis figured out the best way to retaliate was to accept the information- or better yet, flaunt it.

 

By the time Adam had finished his daily routine he had resolved what to do.

 

Francis was still on his couch when he woke. His pants open and stained with come. The over stimulation had made him pass out with little in the way of cleaning up. He grimaced as he stood, the texture of the dried mess making him miserable. It wasn't until the steady warm of his shower embraced him that he felt himself again. He took the time to consider calling out from work, his body still exhausted from the lack of support on the couch. Instead he resigned himself to taking on the night shift, something that wasn't uncommon for him to do and suited his mood nonetheless. He would rather not see David or Adam for the time being, not with how the toxic mix of the two of them seemed to turn his sexual desires into a disgusting death spiral.

 

“Oh hey, Francis.” Adam was sitting on his couch his black duster and armor making him look comically out of place among the soft tones of the living room.

“What the fuck are you doing here? How did you even...” Pritchard stuttered, his face red and his hands gripping the towel around his waist even tighter.

“Upstairs there is a utility closet with terrible security, right above your balcony.”

“At least you didn't burst through the wall.”

“I thought about it.”

“That doesn't surprise me. Now get the hell out of here.”

“I don't think you want me to leave. I think I have evidence that you want me right here.” Adam got up, his strides long and hurried.

“Stop-”

“I think you're to proud to admit it. I think David's a bad replacement.”

“You think a lot for someone so fucking stupid.”

“I think you're getting defensive. The lady doth protest too much.”

Adam had him against the wall, a metallic arm caging Pritchard in. He was shivering beneath the other man's gaze, his body trembling with anticipation.

“I've always wondered why you couldn't leave me alone, Francis.” The way he said his name shouldn't have excited him so much but he could feel his cock, already hard, jump at the attention.

“I think you want me to fuck you until you can't take anymore. You want me to make you beg for my come and leave you hard and wanting afterwards. What do you think, Frank? Am I hot or cold?”

If Francis were capable of some kind of smart ass quip at that moment it would have been something like, “so cold you are freezer burnt”, but instead the hacker's legs had become jelly and his voice cracked even on the soft moan that erupted from his slack mouth.

He moved slowly to the floor, his knees hitting the abrasive rub of his carpet. He didn't know why he had done that but Adam seemed to. His hands grabbed at the mop of wet hair, tearing Francis to meet his eyes.

“If you don't want this I need you to tell me now, Frank.”

“I...” Frank hesitated, his body thrumming with anxiety. “I want it..”

There was barely a second wasted before he was being slammed to the wall, a cock to his mouth.

It was large- larger than he had imagined- and he moaned as he took it into his mouth.

Every part of his focus was on this- listening to the soft groans and hums of pleasure of the man above him. Wanting to remember every bit of this before it was gone. His cock was a hot stripe against his thigh, pre cum building with every bob of his head. He wanted nothing more than to feel Adam over him fucking this hard cock straight into him relentless in making him feel his need.

“Are you... God... Are you fingering yourself? Jesus, Frank.” Adam spoke his words tinged with lust.

“Do you even know how it works between two guys?” Francis asked, suddenly cognizant of the threat to his physical being.

“I mean... I get the concept.”

“Jesus Christ... So typical.”

Francis pushed on Adam, who moved despite the obvious difference in strength between them. He walked past him and towards his bedroom.

“Does that mean you don't want to?”

“Shut up you idiot. Come here.”

Adam walked into the bedroom. Francis patted something into his hand.

“It's a bit different than you're used to.”

“I'm clean.”

“It's not just for STIs. There's other reasons for wearing condoms.”

Francis got back down on his knees, his eyes meeting Adam with every small movement. The gaze was demanding and had his cock back to attention in no time.

“If you like to watch that can be arranged.” Francis spoke, his words a promise.

“I would rather be doing..”

“Then do it.” He hummed, grabbing him by the base of that thick cock, taking it into his mouth.

Adam grabbed the base of his neck, craning it to better the angle and began a ruthless pace. Frank was red faced and his fingers worked tirelessly behind him, trying to match the pace.

“You like to imagine I'm fucking you- don't you? You're imagining this hard cock so deep inside of you... So eager for me...” Adam had withdrawn himself, instead taking his fingers to the other man's mouth. Pre cum painted his face.

“You're a mess, Francis...” Adam said, his voice jovial.

“I'd rather you mess me up somewhere else, Jensen.” The smile on his face did something to Adam that he couldn't explain. It made him dive down, lips tight against his own. The kiss was inelegant but the simple pressure and warmth made him shiver. It was what he had wanted, to meet him in every moving hush of tongue and teeth.

It was Pritchard who froze- unsure, but heady with need.  
“Fuck me, Adam- c'mon.”

A deflection, but not one that Adam would not welcome. He manhandled Frank until he was on his hand and knees. Waiting for it, his back tense and the minute shivers evident.

Too cold metal angled Pritchard's ass open, the tip of Adam's cock pressing against him.

“I saw you with him you know. After you told me about the surveillance on the company servers. It wasn't easy to hack them- but you know me...” He thrust forward with controlled force, his hands gripping hard on thin wrists.

“When... Mm... I set my mind to something...” The pace was punishing. Pritchard was being fucked through his mattress. Each brush of that thick cock against his prostate had him keening, loud and embarrassingly needy.

“Please! Adam-”

“Yeah... I've got you..”

The hands around his wrists moved slowly like softly spoken prose sliding to pull him back against Jensen. Small kisses and bites drawing more and more out of him. His cock stuttered, jerking once as he came on his stomach.

“Fuck, Adam. Oh god- it feels...”

“You fucking, slut. You love how I fuck you. How deep I can get...” Adam spoke, his words deep with dark promise.

He fucked him through the aftershocks, the brutal strokes leaving him in a limbo of pleasureful overload.

Pritchard barely protested when Adam removed himself and positioned himself over the exhausted hacker. He pulled the condom off, tossing it to the side. Frank raised an eyebrow at that, ready to meet him with quip when he was met with hot come, stripes of it dripping onto his face.

 

“I'm going to fucking murder you.” Shouted Frank, mortified.

 

Adam laughed.

 


End file.
